guardians_of_grogfandomcom-20200215-history
POW
6/2/2016 The now captive scouting party was bound, tied to logs, and paraded through the camp. Harpies taunted and spit at the prisoners and they were taken to their permanent binds. Each had their clothing and equipment removed and replaced with rags. Their hands were manacled and chained to nearby trees. Then, the leader of the harpy scream, Palara questioned the captives. She wanted to know why they were there and what their plans where. Kaszuk was steadfast. He refused to give her any information, and retained his faith in Semuenya. Days passed, the captives were regularly tortured and denied food and sleep. Palara became impatient and decided to use Gajita as motivation. She was removed from her shackles, then pinned to the ground. Palara, herself, then flayed Gajita alive, all while taunting the remaining captives. Kaszuk offered to take her place much to Palara's glee. She of course, refused, and proceeded to skin Gajita entirely. She then allowed members of the scream to feed on he as she writhed in pain before slowly dying. Another few days went by and a human man wearing heavy metal armor and a tabard bearing the symbol of the Kingdom of Faraac, entered Palara's tent. A few moments later a harpy came and took Raptor to the tent. All Kaszuk could hear over the next hour were Raptor's cries of pain. Finally, Raptor was brought back out to rejoin the rest of the captives. He was covered in his own blood, his wounds had poultices on them and, of course, he was near unconsciousness. Kaszuk, using what little skill he had, endeavored to keep Raptor alive. Hours passed before Raptor regained consciousness. In spite of his horrific situation he was able to glean some useful information. The man who was meeting with Palar was Sir Lewis: The Ghost of Teslan, personal courier to the Faraac Embassy. Evidently he, or the people he represents, have made a deal with Palara's scream. They were supposed to cause as much terror and strife in the Trifid region. Sir Lewis explained that his employers were unhappy with the scream's progress. He threatened her and demanded better results. Raptor was also able to learn the Sir Lewis' employers were presumably the leaders of the Faraac empire. They were responsible for the giant in Cosain, Avaria's kidnappings, they aided the goblins that attacked Haggars and were currently disrupting the fur trade in the north. Their ultimate goal is still unknown, but much information has been gained. As a further form of torture a hungry, angry wolf was chained up nearby the prisoners. They were told that the wolf was given enough slack to attack them if they drift too close or drop their guard. Kaszuk used his ability to speak with animals to make a deal with it. Kaszuk and Raptor would share what little food they had, and in turn, when signaled, they would attempt to escape together. The wolf, named Fenrir by Raptor, agreed to the terms and the deal was struck. It was only a few days after Fenrir was chained up that Boraduk succumbed to the torture and died. Kaszuk did the best he could to keep the young half-orc alive but failed. Silent prayers were said by Kaszuk to Kord, as an effort to guide his and Gajita's souls safely into his arms in the afterlife. Raptor and Kaszuk then decided it was prudent to allow Fenrir to feed on Boraduk's remains. This strengthened their bond with the beast, solidifying their relationship.